I Hate That I Love You
by theSILENTwisher
Summary: Kateri has lived a life of solitude but now has to join ninja team! How will she manage?Doing this action cuases unexpected things to happen and feelings thought to be unknown to a certain someone, be reviled..please R&R story better then summary
1. Unknown Teammate

**A/N:this is a new story that i'm wrighting! Its a sasuke love story. Well i hope you enjoy..  
DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto...**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke quickly turned; finding his pink haired teammate lunging at him as she continued her high pitched squealing. Stepping to the side he sent her sprawling to the ground with a small gasp of surprise.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" The blonde asked. His worry filled eyes snapped to a very annoyed Uchiha, anger swirling in their blue depths. "Sasuke! Why'd you do that?!" His yelling only seemed to irritate Sasuke even more as he simply glared at the now fuming blonde.

"Naruto, you baka! Don't yell at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded, hit him in the back of the head.

"Owwie! Sakura-chan," Naruto whimpered, rubbing the back of his injured head, "you didn't have to hit me so hard." Naruto cringed seeing the look of malevolence cross over Sakura's face.

"Hello class." Sakura paused in mid punch to see Kakashi. Walking leisurely, he gave them what they could only guess to be a smile.

"You're late." Sasuke said, his voice calm.

"Yes, you see, I had to run a few errands and I got a new book." He reached into his pouch and brought out a small orange book, raising it for his students to see.

Sasuke just sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets; he was already bored.

"Also, we have a new student who will be joining our group. I know that this is supposed to be a four man squad, but there were no other teams open and I said that I would take her."

"How come she wasn't put on a team when we graduated?" Sakura pouted. She didn't like where this was headed. "Wait, did you say 'she'?! No! no, no, no! I'm supposed to be the only girl allowed on Sasuke-kun's team!" Again, Sasuke rolled his eyes. He would never understand that girl and her apparent need for screaming.

"That's simple Sakura. She wasn't put on a team because she didn't go to the academy."

"What?!" Sakura looked about ready to kill someone.

Kakashi just smiled, seemingly oblivious to the pink haired student's tantrum. "I suppose you could say that she got, special training."

"But Kakashi-sensei, that's not fair!"

"Sakura, stop complaining and at least try and be nice." Sakura snapped her mouth shut seeing her sensei's serious gaze; it wasn't good to argue when he got serious. "She isn't exactly happy about joining a squad either."

"Well then she shouldn't be joining our squad at all, that way everyone's happy."

Kakashi just stared at Sakura, once again silencing her as she stared down at her shoes. "Listen, I agreed to let her join our team so you guys could learn to work better with others; so just deal with it."

Kakashi sent a stern look at Sakura who was looking away from him, pouting. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Kakashi glanced at his other two students who had yet to utter a word.

"So when do we meet her?" Sasuke asked. His eyes only held a small glimpse of interest as he leaned against the wall, staring out at nothing. He really was bored.

"And is she pretty?" Naruto asked in a lowered voice, leaning in closer to the silver haired jounin. His creeping smile faltered however when Sakura's fist connected with the back of his head, sending his face into the ground. Glaring down at the quivering blonde she stomped away from him, hissing under her breath. "baka."

"Well, uh, not until she," Kakashi faltered, searching for the right words. "Not until later today. She's a little…upset at the moment and refuses to come meet you."

"Great, another spoiled brat." Sasuke mumbled. Glancing at Sakura he sighed; he thought one was enough.

"Sasuke," Kakashi warned, glaring, "be nice to the girl. She's not spoiled; she just shy and not used to socializing."

Sasuke shrugged and walked off, not really caring one way or the other. Kakashi watched as Sakura and Naruto ran after him, and sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Sasuke-kun, let's get ramen! It'll be like a date." Sakura batted her lashes up at him, sending him her most flirtatious smile.

"No." He didn't feel like putting up with her today.

"I'll take you to get ramen Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his offer. "I'm not hungry Naruto!" She snapped. Spinning back around she put on a smile only to realize that Sasuke was already gone.

"What? Where'd Sasuke go?" Sighing she turned around in time to hear Naruto finish a rant about how Sakura never wants to eat with him. "Fine, Naruto, lets go." His face instantly brightened.

"Yay! Sakura, you won't be disappointed!" Naruto proclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the ramen stand.

"Naruto! Let go of me!" As usual, Naruto didn't listen, and as usual, Sakura punched him.

-

"What a pain; another girl on the team. She'll probably be just another annoying fangirl." Sasuke sighed to himself as he jumped from tree to tree. "Might as well get some practice." With that he jumped off and ran into the forest.

-

The three shinobi found themselves at home as the day came to an end. The stoic Uchiha closed up in his house, wanting nothing more than sleep, Naruto happily humming to himself as he thought about his date with Sakura, and the pink haired kunoichi gazing out at the setting sun, wishing that it had been another teammate she had spent the evening with.

The newest member to their team had slipped from their minds, disappearing with the setting sun. They hadn't thought about it all day, after all, who wants to think about things that further complicate their already chaotic lives?

**A/N:so there's the first chapter!...sorry its kinda boring...but it'll get better, i just have to get it started first.  
Also please R&R and tell me ur opinions!...thanks **


	2. Kateri

a/n:kakykay so here is the second chapter to "i hate that i love you'

**AN: Kaykaykay so here is the second chapter to "I hate that I love you"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Blue eyes looked through a haze as Naruto woke up, hard knocking echoing throughout his small apartment. "Hold on." The mumbled and tired reply was drowned out by the continuous knocking. Mumbling to himself he shuffled to his door.

Bright green eyes met his own and instantly he perked up, his eyes bright and his hands fidgeting to fix his hair. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Stupid, don't you remember? Today's the day we're meeting our new teammate." Sakura quickly looked him up and down before walking into his apartment and taking a seat on his couch. "Now hurry up and go get changed." Naruto merely smiled and walked back to his room, happy that Sakura was in his house.

Sakura leaned back into Naruto's couch noticing, once again, just how lumpy it was. Huffing in frustration she crossed her arms and leaned back defiantly, her mind running wild. "Argh. I can't believe we have to have a new teammate. Especially some girl."

Her words were cut short however as Naruto quite literally flew into the room and grabbed her hand. Next thing she knew they were out the door and sprinting down the streets. "Let's go, Sakura-chan!"

-

"Teme! Open you're god damned door!" Naruto yelled, pounding against the door. They had been knocking for a while now and Naruto was way past his limits of patients. Growling to himself he knocked again, the door shaking on its hinges, ready to give out any second. "I know you're in there! I can see you-"

Just as he was seriously considering just knocking the door down, it swung open, revealing a tired and irritated looking Uchiha. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Teme, it's about time you answered you f-" Sakura hastily slapped her hand over his mouth, sending him a quick glare.

"We came to get you Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered instead, batting her eyelashes and smiling. "We're meeting our teammate today."

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, slamming the door in their faces. Sakura removed her hand from Naruto's mouth, wiping it against her pants with a frown. Naruto had actually licked her hand; gross.

She ignored Naruto's loud mumblings of how rude Sasuke was not to invite them inside as she waited patiently by the door. Not much later, Sasuke came back, looking as perfect as ever and headed off down the road.

-

Sasuke sighed as he walked beside his two closest 'friends', mentally reminding himself that there had to be a reason he would refer to them as such.

"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, jogging slightly to walk beside him.

"No."

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, running over to their silver haired instructor. Giving Sasuke one last glance Sakura too headed off to their teacher, smiling as she approached. Frowning, Sasuke followed suit; he wasn't looking forward to today.

"Come on Kakashi, let's go!" Naruto shouted, jumping around in anticipation. He, unlike his other teammates, was looking forward to meeting this new girl.

Kakashi smiled at his enthusiasm as he closed his familiar orange book and looked to his other students. Sometimes he wished they'd be more like Naruto. Tucking the book away, he started down the road, the three genin following behind.

"So where does she live?" Naruto asked.

"Not far from here." Kakashi answered, turning quickly onto the next street. Sliding his one visible eye to Naruto he raised an eyebrow. "And when we get there, try not to be rude, Naruto."

"I'm not rude." His scoff was quiet, but Kakashi heard it; he hoped he was right.

-

It wasn't long before they arrived at a large tan colored house. Flowers littered the garden while a flowing fountain sat in the center of the long pathway. Following the beautifully set stones, they couldn't help but notice how elegant the house looked, quite uncommon for Konoha.

"Well, here we are."

"She lives here?!" Yelled Naruto, his jaw hanging open in surprise and awe. It seems he was quite wrong; he was, in fact, rude.

Kakashi just stared at him, wishing his hyperactive student could show even a little bit of class. "Yes."

"Why is it so quiet?"

"Because, unlike you, Naruto, she doesn't scream every time she speaks."

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at the ground, making an obvious effort to keep his mouth shut. Kakashi walked up to the door and rang the bell, wasting no time in bringing out his book and reading, an instant smile lighting up his face.

The door opened to an older man in a black suit, his face wrinkled from years of smiling. "Hello, you must be squad seven."

"Yes, we are." Kakashi answered, slipping the book back into his bag.

"Well please come in. Kateri will be down in a moment." The man said as he guided them inside. The three genin sat while their teacher stood, all becoming more anxious to meet their newest member, even if they didn't show it.

"So…" Naruto spoke, his voice echoing in the silent house. Even he flinched a little hearing it. "Her name is Kateri?"

"Yes."

Sasuke just sat slumped on the couch, already annoyed with the situation. Sakura, however, had seemed to be able to keep her thoughts hidden as she sat on the edge of the couch, a calm smile painting her lips.

"No!" The shout was loud in the quiet house as the Shinobi downstairs listened to the conversation.

"Che, brat." Sasuke mumbled, ignoring the look Kakashi was giving him. The same man who had opened the door came stumbling down the stairs, looking a bit more frazzled than he had before.

"S-She'll be down in a moment." All eyes trailed to the stairs as a girl came slowly down, her head tilted only slightly to the floor. Her short brown hair sprayed across her pale cheek, falling into her deep blue eyes.

Her new teammates looked her up and down, analyzing, noticing everything from her black painted fingernails to the ying-yang sign on her red jacket.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, making her flinch. Looking at the floor once again she began to play with the hem of her black skirt. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled again, oblivious to her discomfort.

Kateri closed her eyes and Kakashi shook his head, exasperated. Grabbing Naruto, he dragged the loud ninja outside, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to stare after them in confusion. It was quiet for a while, while Sakura was debating on what to say.

"Hi." The voice was soft, but firm and accompanied by a smile, it became welcoming. Sakura smiled back and Sasuke smirked. Without another word Kateri walked out of the room, the butler hurrying after her.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper.

Sasuke just shrugged, he didn't know and he didn't really care. They waited quietly, listening to the voices in the other room.

"I can't do this." They recognized the voice as Kateri's, it obviously wasn't the butlers after all.

"Please Kateri."

"Argh!"

The voices were cut off as Kakashi and Naruto walked back in, Naruto complaining, albeit quietly, about having to be quiet. Soon enough they were joined once again by Kateri and her butler.

"So, I suppose we should go now." Kakashi voiced, wanting to get back to his book as soon as possible.

"Yes." The butler replied.

Team seven all walked to the door, Sasuke trailing behind a ranting Naruto. Kateri watched them for a moment with curious blue eyes. But that curiosity vanished as she gripped the small golden necklace around her neck and followed slowly after them.

-

"It's nice to meet you, Kateri." Sakura turned to her newest teammate, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, same here."

"So, how come I never saw you at the academy?"

Kateri suddenly stopped, making everyone else pause and look back at her. Her eyes snapped to Sakura's in an icy glare, one that even rivaled Sasukes. A small smile of amusement flitted onto Sasuke's face.

"Well, looks like someone's a little touchy." He would have laughed, but he's Sasuke; Sasuke doesn't laugh.

Her glare turned to him. His small smile dropped into a frown when she took a step closer to him and he took a step back. However, she continued to walk towards him until she was only a breath away. Her glare hardened as her heel slammed down on his foot.

Hissing under his breath, Sasuke jumped away in surprise, nursing his injured foot.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea." She hissed. Turning away from them, she ran off, back in the direction of her home.

Forgetting his injured foot, Sasuke stared after her as she left. He narrowed his eyes seeing a small gold chain on the ground. Picking it up he recognized it as the one she had been wearing earlier. Pocketing the item he turned back to his team.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" Sakura yelled, rushing to his side. Sliding an arm around him she glared off at where she had last seen Kateri. "What was her problem?"

Kakashi just shook his head. "Maybe she's right. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Scratching his head he turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, why'd you have to say that?"

Sasuke just mumbled to himself, too pissed off to talk.

Sighing, Kakashi brought his book back out. "Go train or something." He didn't wait for an answer before walking off.

-At training-

"That girl, has issues." Hissed Sasuke.

"I thought she was funny." Naruto laughed, thinking again about how she had actually stomped on Sasuke's foot. His laughter stopped when Sakura hit him, her fist slamming into his head.

"Well if she ever hurts you again Sasuke-kun, I'll take her on!" Sakura yelled, pumping her fists animatedly in determination.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes; there really had to be a reason he hung out with these people.

-At Kateri's house-

"This was a bad idea! I should have never even gone!" Kateri yelled.

"Please, Kateri, be reasonable. You can't just spend your whole life in solitude." The butler pleaded, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Why can't I?! It's not like I haven't already!"

-Four hours later, back at training-

"Sasuke-kun, wanna eat dinner at my house?" Sakura asked while attaching herself to his arm.

"How many times do I have to say no?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Please Sasuke-kun."

"No, now get off." He peeled Sakura off of him before heading off towards his house, the opposite direction of Sakura's.

Watching him walk away, Sakura crossed her arms in a pout. She wasn't happy, now she had to except Naruto's offers to eat with her.

-At Sasuke's house-

'_I wonder what that girl's problem was. She must have some anger issues of something. And how come she didn't act like a crazed fangirl?'_

Questions kept running through Sasuke's head, and to his frustration, they were all about his angry new teammate. Taking the locket out of his pocket he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface.

'_When should I give it back?'_

Running a finger down the side, he noticed a small latch. _'Should I open it?' _Ignoring any moral standing he had, he opened it. He was met by a smiling Kateri with her arms around another boy he didn't know. Their smiles beamed up at him, oblivious to his obtrusive eye. _'Wonder who he is.'_ Snapping it shut he placed it on his dresser. _'When she's smiling, she kinda…cute…argh! What am I saying?!'_ Falling down on his bed, he blocked out all other thought and fell asleep.

-at Kateri's house-

"Where is it!" Kateri yelled, scrambling around her room.

"Kateri? What did you do to your room?" An older woman yelled, shocked.

"I can't find my necklace!"

"You lost it?"

"No…no, I just misplaced it."

**AN: So there it is! So, it looks like things are starting to get going! And Sasuke seems to like Kateri's bad side? XD but then again, looks can be deceiving. Lol. XD.**


End file.
